Ganbou no Kimi to Watashi
by Cantarella.Vi.Britannia
Summary: AU. Wishes need granting and Kurogane and Fai might just find that the solution to their problems lies where the lest expect it. KUROFAI!
1. Wish One

**A/N - I'm writing this story with Elda Ange. **

"You knew the minute you met me, this is way things would always be." Ashura pounded his fist in Fai's stomach. Fai let out a slight gasp when Ashura's fist hit his stomach. He bit his lip, doing his best to stand up, coughing and gasping for breath.

"Maybe so...but I still had hoped..." Fai rasped.

Ashura grasped the back of Fai's head, "I took your phone, and I'm leaving for the evening- enjoy yourself."

Asura none to gently dropped the poor man. Fai fell to the ground with a soft thud. He laid there a moment. Despite being in pain, he took in the clear blue sky. His eyes, similar to the color of the sky shone lightly with tears.

Something poked Fai's cheek, "Witch, he's dead. Let's get out of here."

Fai flinched feeling something against his cheek. "The...hell?" he mumbled softly, opening his eyes.

"See Kurogane, I said he wasn't dead." A beautiful woman's melodic yet horrifically cheerful filtered into Fai's ears, "Your too hasty."

"And your the anti-christ. So do I kill him?" The gruff tanned owner of the first voice growled hopefully.

Fai sat up, holding his stomach with one arm. "Excuse me? But who are you guys?" The blond asked, standing up slowly. His head was still spinning, who knew a gut punch could cause such things.

"She's either a witch or the anti-christ. I'm not sure which," the man, Kurogane, muttered.

"Silence," The woman slammed her large foot into Kutogane's head.

Fai grinned letting an airy chuckle slip out his lips. "You two are like a comedy duo!" He called in a singsong voice. He stood up straight offering a pale, thin hand. "Fai D. Flourite."

"I'm Yuuko but of course that's an alias."

She smiled and grabbed the tanned man's spiked hair, " and this is Kurogane."

"What a nice name!" Fai exclaimed, "Can I call you Kuro-puu?" Fai asked, snickering like a smile child.

"MY NAME IS KUROGANE! KU-RO-GA-NE! UNDERSTAND ME, FOOL?" Kurogane's mane of black spikes quivered as he laughed again.

"He's like an angry doggy!" Fai called over his shoulder, throwing his hands in the air and running a ways.

"If you two fools keep running I won't be able to grant your wishes." Yuuko growled dangerously, her features seemingly crackling with power.

Fai stopped, blinking in confusion. He cocked his head to the side, "Wishes? Whatever do you mean Miss Yuuko?"

"I am a person that grants wishes," Yuuko settled herself on Ashura's couch, looking as though she was some all knowing deity, "I am here to grant yours and Kurogane's.

"A person who grants wishes in this day and age?" Fai asked, smiling his childish smile. He looked up a moment, pressing his finger to his lips, his soft blond locks falling out of his eyes. "Then...I guess I just really want to be friends with someone whose not going to care about who I am, what I do, or about my body, ne?" He looked back at Yuuko, a fake grin plastered back on his soft features.

**Authoress' Note: **

**Elda: Boku wa Chibi Ange Elda desu.**

**Yao-chan: Yea, I really can't write seme parts and I came up with the story (kinda) in my brain. So I asked Elda for help. God I love her. Thanks for the help. It's 2 AM, I start school in 7 days...and I'm still not on schedule. Happy Friday the 13th!  
**


	2. Wish Two

**Yao-chan - I present to thee ~ Wish 2!**

Wish 2

"So you two, let's discuss the matter of payment," Yuuko laughed as she fell upon the chaise lounge.

Fai looked up at Yuuko. "But Kurgi hasn't stated his wish," he pointed out.

"His wish was for companionship. You'll fit that well enough." Yuuko grinned wickedly, "Your price is you have to endure another month of Ashura's torment. Kurogane will learn his soon enough."

"Hey I meant I wanted I a girlfriend!" Kurogane screamed.

Fai felt the blood in his veins grow cold. Another month of Ashura, huh? He gave it another week before he ended up dead in a ditch somewhere. He took a deep breath and then plastered another grin on his face.

"Okay, that'll work."

Kurogane's hair shook like the quills of an angry porcupine, "I did not agree to anything!"

"You made a wish and therefore - a contract." Yuuko shrugged slightly, "Unless you want to pay with your body." Yuuko slid her sleeve down, revealing her slim shoulder.

"I don't want to sleep with the anti-Christ," Kuro growled.

Fai laughed airily, "You must be specific when making a wish Kuro-myuu! If you aren't someone will take advantage of your lack of specification! Besides, I may not be a girl but I assure you I can be a good friend!" Fai grinned mischievously, proving in his own way that Kurogane's words could be twisted and misinterpreted.

"Thanks, but I think I'll pass" Kurogane attempted to exit Yuuko's small shop.

Yuuko grasped the back of Kurogane's shirt and dragged him back to the couch. "Either go with him or I, personally, will make you a castrated man."

"Oh my~!" Fai sang happily then giggled like a school girl, "And then you'll never find a woman!"

"I hate you both." Kurogane muttered.

"You better." Yuuko smiled her wicked little grin. "After all I haven't told you your payment yet..."

"Hey! Not fair!" Fai poked his bottom lip out, pouting like a small child. "I wanna know Kuro-chi's payment. He got to know mine!"

"He's moving in with you and Ashura."

**Authoress' Note:**

**Yao-chan- DUN DUN DUN! What now you guys! **

**Elda: I am a seme, I am a seme, I am short and evil and hyper like a puppy. I do seme.**


End file.
